It's Not The Same Without You
by LazyShadow90
Summary: Robin decides he is going to leave the Titans so he can become Nightwing. However, Starfire doesn't agree with his decision and they brake up. Their friends are going to try and cheer them up, but things will not go as planned. ROBxSTAR BBxRAE CYxBEE
1. Decisions

Oscar and Paine had been going out for a year now and things were going great. They had just finished their first year of college and they decided it was a great opportunity for both families to have dinner together: The Logan's and the West's. They all went to a restaurant near downtown of Jump City. Kid Flash (who is now just Flash) and Jinx had, besides Oscar (20), a now twelve year old daughter called Lucy. The Logan's had three beautiful children, two girls: Paine (19) and Lilith (10), and a boy: Murdoc (17). Murdoc, however, was feeling pretty sick so decided not to come.

The truth was that Jinx and Raven were really good friends, they usually met every weekend to talk or watch a movie or something. Flash and Garfield didn't hang out as much anymore, but they had a lot in common so anytime they did meet they had a lot of fun.

"Okay… Worst villain ever?" Asked Flash

"That's easy, that talking tofu king you guys told me about." Answered Jinx

"Okay, first of all, it's Newfu." Said Garfield "Second, just because I defeated him single-handedly doesn't mean he was easy. Worst supervillain HAS to be the Puppet King. What do you think, Rae?"

"For me it's always been Dr. Light." She answered and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Dr. Light was bad, but I always thought Control Freak was worse." Said Flash. They all laughed, even the kids who had heard stories about the infamous Control Freak.

They continued talking about the past for a while. Eventually they skipped to the present, but neither Lucy nor Lilith were really paying attention:

"So… A whole year huh?" Said Garfield with an evil grin on his face. Paine rolled her eyes but couldn't avoid smiling a little.

"Don't they just make the cutest couple?" Flash asked just to tease them, they both blushed.

"Don't listen to him, he thinks he's being funny." Said Jinx and they all laughed.

They kept sharing laughs and stories and, eventually, they talked about Robin and Starfire's 25th anniversary:

"Its next week, isn't?" Asked Paine.

Raven nodded. "And, apparently, they're going to have a second honeymoon or something."

"See, that's a couple I never thought would last. But, not only are they still a couple but they've also never had a fight." Said Jinx, however she soon saw that she was wrong.

"That's not true. Remember the year he decided to become Nightwing? It was the same year Raven and I helped Cyborg and Bumble Bee to start going out." Asked Garfield.

Paine, seeing the reaction on their parents, decided to ask: "What? What happened?"

"Nothing, they got in to a little argument. Besides, it's a long story." Answered Flash.

"I don't believe you guys. Robin and Starfire arguing, not possible." Said Oscar.

"Oh, but it is. And it happened. It's actually a great story; I think we should tell them." Garfield said as he looked at Raven.

She rolled her eyes and said: "Fine… About thirty or so years ago…"

_27__th__ of December 12:00_

Jump City, in general, was full of cheer. But not only because of the holidays were the people so delighted, the fact that the crime had virtually disappeared was the real reason of their happiness. Three months had passed since any supervillain had tried to rob a bank or defeat the Teen Titans.

So the Titans were living the most peaceful holidays they had ever celebrated together and they all seemed to enjoy it very much. It was Starfire's favorite time of the year, giving presents, singing carols and playing in the snow were some of her favorite things of the year. Cyborg was especially happy this year since he had started going out with Bumble Bee three weeks ago (thanks to a green and purple couple). And Beast Boy and Raven hadn't had another fight since Their First Argument (read my previous story… please). In fact, things were even better than before, they were both as in love as you can be.

Yes, they were all so very happy, all but one boy. A short, dark hair boy, who always wore a mask, wasn't having the best of Holidays. This boy's name was Robin. His girlfriend, Starfire, had insisted many times for him to join her on these fun holiday activities, but he rejected all of them. Only on the day of Christmas did he seem to have fun and enjoy exchanging gifts. But two days had passed since and not a single smile was seen from him in those days.

One day, Raven, Bee, Cyborg and Beast Boy, came back from their walk, not knowing that that day they were going to find out what was troubling their friend.

"Dude, it's freezing out there." Beast Boy. The four of them had just arrived and were walking up the stairs to the living room.

"Really? I wasn't cold at all." Bumble Bee said as she grabbed Cyborg's arm and rested her head on it.

"Yeah, the only reason you're cold is because you got hit by so many snowballs." He said with a grin on his face. Beast Boy ignored him; he was too cold to think of a comeback.

Before they could get in the living room the doors slid opened and saw Starfire. She was wearing oven mitts and an apron.

"Friends! You have returned from the double date." She said as she hugged all four of them.

"It wasn't a double date, Starfire. We just went for a wal-" Said Raven who was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Mmmm-hmmmm what is that delicious smell? Is that lunch?" Asked a hyped Cyborg as the smell was in fact delicious. Could Starfire have cooked something that smelled so good?

"Yes, it is. I have just finished, please come and sit and we shall start the eating."

Cyborg got loose from Bee's grip and ran towards the table to see the wonders Starfire had cooked. If it tasted as good as it smelled and looked it would taste like paradise. And to think that a few years ago she was the worst cook he knew. Bee went to join her delighted boyfriend. Raven was going to also sit down but was stopped by Beast Boy at the entrance of the living room.

"Wait!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"What? What is it Beast Boy?" She asked, worried that something was wrong.

"You're under the mistletoe." He said as he pointed at the top of the door. "Somebody should kiss you..." He said with a grin.

"…" She acted like she didn't think that was cute, although she did. "Beast Boy, you do know we're a couple and, therefore, you don't need an excuse to kiss me, right?"

"I know." He said and then kissed her. He later went to the table; Raven was going to follow him but remembered she had to ask Starfire something. She was taking off her apron and was heading, no doubt, to Robin's room to tell him lunch was ready.

"Starfire, wait." She said in a low voice as she grabbed her arm.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"Is everything alright with Robin? He's been acting pretty strange lately." Robin had never been too _festive, _but this year it seemed he was less than usual. Something was troubling him for sure.

"Yes, I have noticed too. I asked him a few days ago if he was alright. He did not tell me anything. Just that everything was fine and I shouldn't be worried." Her happy expression had gone and she was clearly worried that something WAS wrong with Robin. Maybe he had grown tired of their relationship?

Raven, noticing her friend's change of expression, quickly tried to cheer her up: "I'm sure it's nothing, Starfire. Robin has never agreed with the cold and the snow." She said with a fake smile, but it worked. She seemed happy again.

Starfire went to get Robin and soon all six were at the table ready to eat. Usually they all ate whenever they wanted, but it was the Holidays. Even though Christmas had already passed, they had a guest so it was a special occasion anyway. First on the menu was Starfire's soup, it was delicious.

"This soup is the best soup in the history of soups." Beast Boy had to say, and his was with no meat, so imagine how the others were!

Lunch went as anybody would expect. Beast Boy and Cyborg put the humor, Starfire was the only one really laughing, while Raven and Bee just rolled there eyes at each stupid joke they would say. Although a couple of times they had to try really hard NOT to laugh.

As for Robin, he just stared at his plate. Very serious and eating really little, Starfire asked him once if he was feeling good but he just nodded. Finally Bumble Bee said:

"Come on Robin, what's the matter? You've been acting like an EMO ever since I've gotten here." She said (okay… she didn't say EMO but she was probably thinking it.)

Everybody just froze and looked at Bee (Cyborg was actually going to have a spoonful of soup and froze mid way, with his mouth open). They had known Robin the most, yet it was Bumble Bee who asked him directly. They quickly looked at Robin to see his reaction; he just stared at Bumble Bee with an indifferent look.

"You're right." He finally said. "You guys deserve an explanation." That surprised them even more. "The reason I've been acting so strange lately is because I've been asking myself something that is very important. I had to think it through a lot before making a decision." He spoke very serious; he looked at each and every one of them. "I've decided to quit the Teen Titans."

Nobody expected that. Cyborg even dropped his spoon which made some soup splash at Beast Boy who was next to him. Any other moment he would've yelled in pain of how hot the soup was, but he was so surprised he didn't even notice it.

"Dude, are you serious?" Beast Boy had to ask.

He simply nodded, although his expression was the same.

"Why? I mean, why now?" Raven asked.

"Because Jump City doesn't need me anymore. There hasn't been a single decent supervillain since Tokyo, and that was more than a year ago." Robin answered.

"But this is good, is it not?" Starfire asked in a sad and nervous tone.

"It is, but I've dedicated my entire life to become a super hero and defeating those who deserve it. But lately I've been feeling useless, like I'm just hanging out with my friends and nothing more."

"Where will you go?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, yet." Robin answered but was cut off by Starfire getting up and screaming at him.

"That is nonsense! This city still needs you, WE still need you. You are our leader, you mustn't abandon us."

Robin also got up but did so to try and calm her.

"Starfire… You've got to understand, all my life has been centered on becoming a great super hero. Being the leader of the Teen Titans has given me a lot of experience but it's time for me to move on."

"Well if this is your decision than I hope you are happy with it." She said sarcastically as she walked towards the door.

"I was hoping you would join me, Star…"

Starfire stopped and walked back at Robin and pointed her finger at him.

"I shall not join you, this is my home away from home and I do not desire for that to change. Maybe next time you will ask my opinion before making a decision like this one." After that she stormed out of the living room, followed by Robin trying to explain himself.

The four were still with their eyes wide open and in shock. They all looked at Bumble Bee who had started the whole thing.

"What?" Bumble Bee asked. "He was going to say it sooner or later…"

**So… What do you guys think about the first chapter?**


	2. See you in New Year's

**Chapter 2: Road Trip**

"That's it?" Asked Oscar.

"Oh Oscar, I hope you'll eventually learn that there aren't many things that women hate more than a man making important decisions by himself." Said Jinx as Raven nodded and Paine smiled.

"Besides, it's not important why they broke up, its how they got back together." Added Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Robin and Starfire had broken up. The first two days Starfire spent it in her room crying while Raven and Bumble Bee tried to cheer her up. Robin tried to talk with her but she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. The third day, she actually talked to him but used mostly sarcasm and tried to fool him by acting like she didn't care if he left Jump City, but she fooled no one. However, this made Robin feel even worse because no matter what he said it either went ignored or turned against him.<p>

_December 29__th__ (3__rd__ day)_

It was night time and the three girls were at Starfire's room. Raven and Bumble Bee had spent the last three days mostly at Starfire's room, trying to cheer her up. However, due to the resent events no doubt, Starfire was being even more annoying than usual.

"Okay, I can't take this much more. We have to do something or I'm going to kill myself." Raven said to Bumble Bee as they had just left Starfire's room.

"There's nothing we CAN do. We just have to hope they both fix it by themselves." Said Bumble Bee.

"Yeah right, that's not going to happen. Robin is too thick headed when it comes to work, and Starfire is too emotional, she'll never accept it."

"Actually, there IS something we can do…" She said with an evil grin to a confused Raven.

Bumble Bee told Raven her idea and, even though she didn't seem too thrilled with it, she nodded in agreement. They prepared a few things and headed to bed. Tomorrow they will put their plan in motion.

The next morning, they headed towards the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on their Gamestation, and so was… Kid Flash?

"Kid Flash? What are you doing here?" Asked Bumble Bee.

"Uh, Jinx broke up with me and I heard Robin and Starfire had also broken up, so I decided to pay a visit. You know, help a friend out. But he didn't want to talk with anybody so I came here instead." He answered very quickly and without taking his eyes from the screen, the other two also just stared at the screen while nodding.

"Really? She hasn't told us anything about that." Said Raven while looking at Bumble Bee.

"She's probably still crying." Said KF although his expression did not change.

"I thought you said SHE broke up with YOU."

"She did. Can you make some more popcorn, please?" He asked as he picked up the bowl and handed it to them, they nodded again to express they wanted popcorn too.

Raven isn't a really patient woman, but today she was even less. She used her powers to throw the bowl Kid Flash was handing to them on his head and then turned off the Gamestation.

"Hey!" All three of them said at once but quickly regain seriousness as they saw both girls in front of them pissed off.

"Two of your friends have just broken up and you guys are just sitting there playing videogames?" Asked angrily Bumble Bee.

"There's nothing we can do, Bee. Robin is too think headed when it come to..." Beast Boy said before he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes we know. I've already explained it to her. But there is something we can do."

"And what's that?" Asked Cyborg.

"Umm… I'm not sure what you're trying to say…" Said KF

"For a long time now, Starfire has been asking us Titan girls to do a 'girl night' or a 'slumber party' or something like that." Bumble Bee explained with little enthusiasm.

"Which, by the way, when I find out who taught her does words he/she is going to pay." Added Raven.

"Anyway… Up until now we've been pretty much ignoring her, but now we really think it might cheer her up." Bumble Bee continued explaining.

"And what do you want us to do?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"We've thought you could take Robin and go tomorrow for a short trip. Spend two days out and come back for New Years Eve." Answered Raven.

"Why?" Asked KF

"Because New Year's Eve is just three days away from today. After spending two days separated they'll realize how much they love each other. Because, what's more romantic than rejoining with your love one on New Year's Eve and kiss them again as the year begins?" Said Bumble Bee.

"Robin isn't going to come with us willingly." Said Cyborg.

"Well then you make him. They love each other so much that even if their separated for only two days they'll forgive each other and rejoin for New Years." Said Bumble Bee.

"It such a bad idea it might just work." Said Kid Flash who was just now taking the bowl of his head.

"Dudes, you know what this means. Road trip! This is going to be so sweet." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay, so we pack our stuff, we tell Robin tomorrow and we leave… where are we going?" Said Cyborg.

"You're going to L.A." Said Raven in here monotone voice as she handed Cyborg three tickets.

"What are those? Airplane tickets?" Asked Kid Flash confused. "Don't you guys have a T- ship or something?"

"Those are basketball tickets for the day after tomorrow match LA Lakers vs. Jump City Jumpers, we bought them so you can have something to entertain Robin… and also to convince you two to go." Said Raven.

"Hey, I want to go too! Girlfriend just broke up with me, remember? I need some cheering up too." Said KF

"Well we only have three tickets. Beast Boy can transform in to a fly or something." Said Bumble Bee

The three of them looked at each other before reacting. "We're going to LA!" They said at the same time.

Kid Falsh left the living room at the speed of sound and came back in less then three seconds "Okay, I'm already packed."

"We already booked you two rooms in a hotel. So go pack your bags and tomorrow morning leave as soon as you can." Said Raven

And they did. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to their rooms and grabbed the necessary items for a two day trip. They finished pretty fast; men don't really need too much for just two days.

_December 30__th__ 8:00 AM_

Robin was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was looking at the floor, trying to focus. He knew it was time for him to leave, but he wasn't sure he could without Starfire. He was torn by his two loves: work and Starfire. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Robin, it's us. We got a surprise for you." Said Cyborg from the other side of the door.

Robin wasn't really in the mood for surprises, but he opened the door anyway to see what his friends had come up with. He opened the door and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg with Kid Flash who he hadn't seen yet. "Oh hey Kid Flash, what's up?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing much. Jinx and I broke up yesterday, so I know what you're going through. And I know this will cheer you up."

Robin really doubted Kid Flash was suffering as much as he was, but didn't want to argue about it. "Okay… What is it?"

"Okay, get ready for this. We've got tickets to tomorrows Jumpers vs. Lakers match!" Said Beast Boy very excited.

Robin wasn't a big fan of sports to start, but that wasn't why he was going to reject the offer. "Isn't that game in LA?" He asked as they nodded with a smile on there faces.

"We'll leave today, spend the night there, watch the match and come back for New Years Eve." Said Cyborg.

Maybe if the match was in Jump City, Robin would've accepted, maybe… But he was in no mood for it. "Thanks guys, I know what you're trying to do but I have to reject the offer."

"Oh… its okay Robin, we understand." Said Cyborg, although he didn't seem disappointed. "In fact, I was just telling them that- NOW, KID FLASH!"

Before Robin could even react Kid Flash had circled him three times and tied him up with a rope. "What the-" He said as he struggled to get out. "Guys, untie me right now. That's an order!"

"No can do boss. You need get away from your room and hang out with us more." Cyborg said as he grabbed him and put him on his shoulder.

"Besides, you are going to leave in a few days. Don't you wanna spend the last days with your pals?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No, I-" Robin tried to answer but Kid Flash put some duck tape on his mouth.

"There, much better." He said proudly for his contribution.

Cyborg headed towards the T-Ship while Kid Flash and Beast Boy packed whatever they could from Robin's room. When they finished they went to the T-Ship where Raven and Bumble Bee were already there so they could say Good-Bye before they left.

"Was that really necessary?" Bumble Bee asked as she saw Robin tied up and being carried by her boyfriend.

"Not really, no." He said before kissing his girl good-bye.

Kid Flash was the first one to get in the T-Ship, he was pretty excited as it was the first time he was on one of these. Cyborg put Robin on his seat still tied up and then went to his position. Beast Boy, however, went to talk to Raven.

"Sooooo…. Are you going to miss me?" He asked while his eye brows went up and down.

"Beast Boy… you're coming back tomorrow." She answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh right, it's just the first time since we've started going out that we won't be together..." He said as his ears dropped, but soon realized how stupid it was. "But you're right it's just one day and-" Raven surprised him as she kissed him without a warning.

Beast Boy looked at her with shock, but there was no emotion on her face.

"What was that for?" He asked, still shocked.

"What? You're my boyfriend. I don't need a reason to kiss you." She said as she finally gave him a slight smile.

Finally, they left on the T- Ship. From her room, Starfire saw it fly away as a couple of tears ran down her face.

**Chapter 1 did not get as many reviews as I thought it would. Hopefully chapter 2 will do better :)**


	3. Things might be getting a little better

**Wow, almost a month hiatus. And what's worse is that in a week I'll be knee deep in exams… Oh well, enjoy…**

**Chapter 3: Things might be getting better.**

"You guys tied up Robin and forced him to go to LA?" Said a shocked Paine. She had always seen Robin, or Nightwing, as a very serious guy. Someone who wouldn't like to be tied up and dragged to some place he didn't want to go, even if it was by his friends.

"Well, yeah. But we did it for his own good." Flash tried to justify himself.

"Besides, he didn't take it so bad…" Said Garfield.

* * *

><p><em>December 30<em>_th__ 10:00 AM (Los Angeles)_

"This is NOT acceptable!" Robin yelled at his three friends while they were walking through LA. They had decided to untie him seeing as he couldn't get back to Jump City without them, unless he walked back. There isn't much distance between Jump City and LA, it took them a little more than an hour to get there… on the T-Ship! So walking back wasn't an option.

"Relax Robin, we're already here so we might as well enjoy it." Said Beast Boy

"Grass stain is right. Just chill and you'll get plenty of time to moan when we get back" Said Cyborg.

"Is anybody else hungry?" Asked KF who was mostly ignoring them.

"Now THAT'S a good idea! Where are the 'all you can eat restaurants' around here?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin sighed, admitting his defeat. He was already here; he might as well follow them for now.

_December 30__th__ 10:00 AM (Titans Tower)_

_*Knock Knock*_

"You may enter." Said Starfire who was lying on her bed with the curtains shot and looking at the opposite direction to the entrance door.

Bumble Bee followed by Raven and her emotionless expression, entered the room and went to open the curtains.

"C'mon sleeping beauty." Said Bumble Bee as the sun light hit Starfire's face directly.

"I would be thankful if you let me sleep please" Said Starfire as she covered herself from the sun.

"But if you don't wake up who will help me with my shopping?" Asked Bumble Bee to catch Starfire's attention. It worked like a charm.

"You want to go shopping with me?" She asked. Bumble Bee nodded. "But I do not want to leave Raven by herself."

"Oh don't worry Raven is coming with us, right Raven?" She asked her but did not get an answer. "Right Raven?" She asked once more.

With all her energy she managed to say: "Yes… Bumble Bee." She managed to smile even, although it almost killed her.

"This is glorious! I have wanted to do the shopping with both of you for so long. I shall get ready and we shall leave." Starfire said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay Star… we'll be waiting for you in the living room." Said Bumble Bee as both Raven and her left the room.

"The guys have been gone for only an hour and already I feel like giving up. We need backup." Raven said.

"Don't worry I'm on it. But you really need to do a better job pretending to enjoy it."

"If I try any harder I'm pretty sure I'll die."

_December 30__th__ 1:00 PM (Los Angeles)_

After breakfast they went sightseeing. At first, Robin was not enjoying it and was making it obvious he wasn't. However, as time passed he started having fun; probably because the three were such clowns it helped him relax a bit.

At about one o'clock they headed to a restaurant which specialized in pizza. Pizza was always there first choice, simply because it was something everybody liked and because that way they could eat something without meat in it for Beast Boy. Except Cyborg, he always ordered the pizza with the most meat on it. Robin preferred the plain cheese anyway so that was no problem and KF ate anything so he ordered the veggie one.

When they finished, they decided to head to the hotel. That way they could leave the suitcases, relax and later do some more sightseeing. When they got there they were shocked at how classy the hotel looked.

"Dude, are you sure this is the right one?" Asked KF

"Yeap, it's here alright." Answered Cyborg.

"Awesome, a five star hotel!" Beast Boy said as he walked in to the lobby. They all shrugged and followed him.

They went up to the counter where a man with a thin mustache and very well dressed was. He hadn't seen them coming as he had is back to them, when they rang the bell he turned around. At first, excited to hear new customers, but when he saw the teenagers dressed as superheros his expression changed.

"What may I do for you, gentlemen?" He said in a weird French accent.

"Uh… we got reservations under the name 'Teen Titans'. Two rooms I believe." Said KF trying not to laugh at his accent.

He opened the reservation book and started searching; however he couldn't avoid sighing and saying: "Stupid comic conventions, bringing these nerds to my precious hotel." In front of them. Although when he said it, nerds sounded more like Nears.

"Hey! We are not nerds! Well… most of us." Cyborg replied as he looked at Beast Boy.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd! Wait, did you say comic convention?"

"Yez, it is tomorrow."

"Awesome, but I'm still not a nerd. I'm more of a… clown, a jokester if you will."

"No, I'm the clown." Said KF. "Cy is the Jock. Robin the serious guy and you are the nerd."

"What makes you the clown and me the nerd?" Said Beast Boy.

"Enough, look we are not nerds we are the real Teen Titans. Now, give us our room, please." Robin said a little pissed.

"Prove it." He said as he stared at their confused expressions. "If you can prove it I'll give you the suite."

"Deal!" Said Cyborg as he charged his sonic cannon, but did not fire obviously.

"Intelligent nerds, you can build stuff. Not impressed." He said unconvinced but had to change his expression when he saw Beast Boy transform in to a monkey. "Sacrebleu (Or however it's written), it is really you, the Teen Titans." He said shocked as the four of them smiled at him. "Oh, come this way I will show you to your room."

They grabbed their suitcases and headed to the elevator with the French men as he kept talking of how exciting it was that they were in his hotel.

"My daughter is a big, big fan of yours. Specially yours, Robin. You mind if I take a picture?"

"I gues-" The picture was taken before he could even answer.

"Would you please sign an autograph too?"

This went on and on until they got to the suite and were finally left alone. They made themselves comfortable as they inspected the suite, which was huge. Two bathrooms, a balcony, even a living room… There was one problem though, only two beds.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as him." Cyborg said as he pointed at Beast Boy.

"Not that I want to sleep next to you but… why me in particular?"

"I've seen your room, okay? I don't know what you do exactly but I don't want to be near it…"

Of course, he was exaggerating. Just to push BB's buttons and it was working.

"So what do we do now?" Asked KF

"Dudes, let's hook up the gamestation!" Said Beast Boy

"You brought the gamestation?" Asked Robin surprised. He was answered by the three of them nodding with huge smiles on their faces. "But we're only going to be here for a day…" But this time he didn't get an answer.


	4. Girls stay in, Guys go out

**Chapter 4: Girls stay in, Guys go out.**

_December 30__th__ 6:00 PM (Titans Tower)_

After shopping, having lunch at a fast food restaurant and shopping some more (you know, Raven's favorite activities), they finally headed to the Tower. Although if Raven knew what was waiting for her there she would've continued shopping some more.

"You want to watch THAT movie." She said at her alien friend who had just proposed to watch a chick-flick.

She nodded with a wide smile: "Yes, I do. Don't you two want to?" She asked.

"Um, actually-" Raven tried to answer no in a nice way but was slightly elbowed by Bee.

"Of course we do." Bee said with a fake smile. Raven eventually followed her lead.

"Glorious, I shall make the popcorn while you start the movie." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Aww I wanted to make the popcorn." Said Raven, although Starfire didn't hear her. "That way I could grab a kitchen knife and stab myself."

"C'mon, Raven. I mean, how bad can it be?"

_An hour later…_

Really bad… luckily, a door bell interrupted their movie and Bee was quick to call dibs on answering it. Raven knew it had to be the 'backup' Bee mentioned earlier that day. At first, she was excited to have someone else to share this painful experience with. But as she kept thinking about it, that thought eventually vanished. Bee had referred the so called 'backup' as a she, so it couldn't be any of the Titans East. Argent and Kole were quickly eliminated as well because both of them lived in opposite parts of the world. So it had to be…

"Hey, look who showed up." Said Bee as she walked through the door with Jynx next to her. She was carrying four bags full of groceries.

Raven didn't like Jynx. Why? Well there were several reasons: she used to be not only a Hive Five member, but the leader. She was always full of herself and the main reason she switched sides was because of a boy… who she had just broken up with. But the main reason she didn't like her was that she was really weak.

Both Raven and Jynx were born with superpowers that almost forced them to become villains. Jynx's powers were of BAD luck and Raven was destined to destroy the world and kill all those she cared for and loved. While Raven was brave enough to trust her heart and become a hero anyway, Jynx didn't.

"What you got there?" Raven asked Jynx. Just because she didn't like her didn't mean she preferred watching that horrible movie.

"Our dinner." She responded with a grin on her face.

_December 30__th__ 10:00 PM (Los Angeles)_

"C'mon Robin, just try it on." Said Beast Boy as he handed him a shirt.

"There's no way I'm wearing that. It probably doesn't fit me." He responded.

"Then why did you bring it?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I didn't. You and Flash packed my bag, remember?" He said annoyed.

"Don't worry about it Robin, I'm going with my uniform on as well." Said KF.

"Why?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Are you kidding me, this is a chick magnet." He answered as he pointed at his uniform and BB rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, I don't care. Wear the costume, don't wear it… let's just leave." Said Cyborg as they all nodded and headed downstairs.

Against Robin's wishes, they decided to hit a private night club in LA. It was actually a pretty good one and only teenage movie stars or pop stars could enter. The manager of the club, however, agreed to let them in with the only condition that Robin would be there (the manager knows that his presence will bring more girls to the club).

It took them 10 good minutes to get there walking. And even though there was a huge waiting line, the four superheros went in like they were VIP or something.

"Man this is awesome." Said Beast Boy as he rocked to the music.

"Oh no, you ain't doing that robot dance junk." Cyborg warned his green friend.

Robin wasn't too keen on clubs. Loud music and always crowded were not a good mix for him. In fact, none of them did like club's all that much. But they were at LA, they were on vacation. It was the right thing to do, even Robin knew that.

Although, what he feared the most were the girls. I know it sounds bad but Robin knew he was good looking and that the girls were especially attracted to him, and the last thing he needed now was blondes asking him to dance or to get a drink. Luckily for him, for some reason LA girls liked Beast Boy more.

Beast Boy kept rejecting them politely, but he was struggling. Robin had a weird feeling, he knew tonight was either going to be a night to forget or to remember.

"Man, I'm going to ask out every girl in this club" Said KF as he headed to his first victim who almost immediately slapped him.

Definitely, it was going to be a night to remember.

_December 30__th__ 10:00 PM (Titans Tower)_

They had just finished dinner and for the first time tonight Raven was having a little bit of fun. Making dinner was especially fun. Raven wasn't too much in to cooking but she would take cooking before shopping and watching crappy movies any day.

After dinner, Starfire and Raven went to disconnect the alarm since Speedy, Aqualad and Mas y Menos were going to arrive early tomorrow morning. That way if they were sleeping they could come in no problem.

However, when they got back to the living room Jynx and Bumble Bee had a surprise for them. Four half full (or half empty) glasses of wine were on the table waiting for them

"Is that the famous alcohol I've heard so much about?" Asked Starfire.

"It sure is and it works wonders, especially if you're going to play a game of 'Truth or Dare'." Said Jynx with a grin on her face.

"Oh no, nuh-uh, there's no way I'm drinking that or playing truth or dare." Said Raven quickly.

"Oh please Raven we must." Starfire pleaded. "And later we will have the ice cream and talk bad about boys, yes?"

"Seriously, who keeps telling her these things?" She asked looking at Bumble Bee.

"Okay everybody, please take a sit and drink everything from your glass." Announced Bumble Bee as she drank the half glass of wine in front of her.

The rest of them followed her lead (some better than others) and drank the half glass of wine they had. It was the first time both Raven and Starfire had had any type of alcohol. Raven didn't like it, Starfire hated it (and she drinks mustard like if it were water).

"Awesome, now Raven: 'Truth or Dare'?" Asked Jynx with a suspicious evil grin on her face.

"Dare." She answered as she knew what the questions would be if she said truth.

"Are you really in love with Beast Boy?" Asked Jynx, ignoring her.

"Hey, I said dare." Said Raven. No, I take that back. "Hey, I said dare." Was what she wanted to say but instead she said "Yes, I am."

Raven quickly jumped and covered her mouth with her hands. She said that without her permission.

"See, I told ya." Said Bumble Bee to Jynx as she nodded.

Starfire was as surprised as Raven: "I had heard the powers of alcohol were to make a person say the truth, but I did not know it was this powerful."

"That's because it's not. What did you do, Jynx?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I might have added a special ingredient in your glass." She answered, with her grin still there. "I like to call it truth powder. If you ask a question to whoever has had it, they'll respond with the truth."

Raven looked pissed and Bee noticed it so she acted quickly: "Oh c'mon Raven, truth or dare isn't fun if you don't tell the truth."

"And why only mine? Why not your glass as well?" She asked at Bee.

"Oh, don't worry. I added a little bit on hers when she wasn't looking." Said Jynx as she took another sip from her glass.

Bee looked at Jynx with outrage but quickly changed to a calmer expression: "Well, you must be telling the truth 'cause I added some on yours when you weren't looking." This caught Jynx off guard.

"Wait a minute, so we've all had that powder except for Starfire?" Asked Raven. She then quickly asked Jynx: "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Are you still in love with Kid Flash even though you pretend you're not?"

"Yes, I still love him." She answered unwillingly. "Okay… Bee, who did you have a crush on before Cyborg?"

"Aqualad." She answered, shocked at her own answer while the rest of them laughed. "Starfire, what do you like most in a guy?" She asked but quickly regretted it, she was clearly thinking about Robin.

"I like a man who is honest and will do anything to protect me and my friends…" She said with a sad expression, but quickly changed her mood. "What about you, Raven? What do you like most about Beast Boy?"

"He tries to make me laugh every time, even if I hardly ever laugh." Raven blushed and used her powers to put her hood up.

This was going to be a night to forget.

_December31__st__ 11:30 PM (Los Angeles)_

Robin had had enough of dancing, so he went to one of the tables and sat there waiting for the others to finish. Cyborg noticed it pretty quickly and decided to join him.

"Man that Kid Flash doesn't know when to quit, huh? How many girls have slapped him already? Eight?" He asked but only got a slight smile in return. "How you holding up?"

"Better, I guess." Robin answered, but before he could explain anymore Beast Boy showed up.

"Dudes, can we please get some air?" He asked as both his friends nodded and got up. "I'll go tell KF."

"Nah, leave him. It looks like he's having fun." Said Cyborg as the ninth girl slapped him. "We'll wait for him outside."

And so they walked to the exit and stood in front of the door talking.

"Man, who knew KF was so bad with the ladies?" Asked Beast Boy.

"He's not." Answered Robin.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious." Said Cyborg. "He's still in to Jynx, but he's too proud to tell us."

"You mean he is purposely failing?" Asked Beast Boy as they both nodded.

"And you must really be in love, huh? To ignore all those girls?" Asked Robin with a grin on his face.

"Yeah…" He answered as he was blushing and looking at the ground.

"Now that's something I didn't think was going to last long… no offense green dude." Said Cyborg.

"None taking. She's just too special for me to throw it away on some random girl."

"That's when you know you have something great that will last for a long time." Said Robin. "I thought I had that with Starfire." He said as his voice got a more serious tone.

"Are you kidding me? You still do." Said Beast Boy, as Robin looked at him with curiosity.

"BB is right" Said Cyborg. "Maybe things aren't great right now, but I can't imagine the two of you without each other."

"Thanks guys." He said. "Maybe this trip wasn't a bad idea after all."

"Haha sweet!"

"Told ya."

They kept talking for a few more minutes until KF came out of the club with several hand markings on his face and they headed to the hotel.

_December 30__th__ 11:30 PM (Titans Tower)_

At this point, both Jynx and Bumble Bee were drunk and basically laughing at any answer. For some reason the alcohol did not affect at all for Starfire and Raven was a bit tipsy (she was actually having fun, but luckily nobody knew it).

"Oh Raven Raven, how is Beast Boy in bed? I'm curious." Asked Jynx.

"He is very passionate and very good." She answered unwillingly.

"How 'bout Cyborg, Bee?" Asked Jynx this time at Bumble Bee.

"He might be half human half machine, but in bed he's all machine!" The four of them laughed out loud. "What about Kid Flash?"

"Let's just say he's not only the fastest man running, but in bed too."

That made them all laugh too much. So much in fact, they didn't notice the smoke that was filling the room. Someone had thrown a smoke bomb and before they knew it a weird voice asked them: "Where are Robin and the others?"

Usually you wouldn't answer such question but over the effects of the truth powder all but Starfire said: "Their in Los Angeles."

Raven quickly got up and said: "Azarath Met-". But was knocked unconscious by something that hit her on the back of the head. The same would happen to the rest of them…


	5. Things go bad, I mean BAD

_December 31__st__ 11:00 AM (Los Angeles, Hotel)_

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!" Screamed Cyborg at Kid Flash and Beast Boy who were still sleeping in their respectful beds. Beast Boy got up even though he didn't seem too thrilled about it. KF, however…

"Five more minutes…"

"Oh no you don't. I am not missing the match just because you two decided to play for hours on the gamestation when we got back."

"Just put the alarm 10 minutes before the match, I'm the fastest man alive, I'll make it in time." He said still on his bed with his eyes closed.

Cyborg was gonna insist a bit more but he just gave up: "Fine, do whatever you want. We'll go in at noon, whether you're there or not." KF ignored him and started snoring.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go" Beast Boy said as he finished his morning activities. "Hey, where's Robin?"

"He left about 15 minutes ago. Said he needed to go for a walk." Answered Cyborg. "Which reminds me, give me your communicator." Said Cyborg as he extended his hand at him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you calling your girlfriend during the match."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Don't worry I grabbed KF's and Robin's too. I'll leave all four of them here that way nobody can use them." He said as he opened a cabinet and put them in.

"Fine…"

They headed down stairs of the hotel. For whatever reason there seemed to be a lot of people checking in today. They just ignored it and went outside of the hotel.

"Dude, what's the T-car doing here?" Said a surprised Beast Boy.

"I programmed her to arrive here at exactly 10:00 AM. I did the same with Robin's bike, but since it isn't here he probably took it for spin just now." Answered Cyborg. "C'mon, get in."

Beast Boy followed orders "Hey, can I drive?"

And, you'l be surprise, but his answer was "No"

_December 31__st__ 11:00 PM (Titans Tower, outside)_

*ding dong* Nobody answered *ding dong* Still no answer *ding dong*

The door bell was starting to get on Speedy's last nerve, but Aqualad didn't seem to mind it as he kept ringing it.

*ding dong* *ding dong* * ding dong*

"Will you STOP it? They didn't answer the first ten times, what makes you think they'll answer an eleventh?"

"They said they would be here at 11:00 o'clock, so…" Answered Aqualad before he *ding dong*

Speedy pulled out one of his explosive arrows and pointed it at Aqualad who was just a few feet from him.

"If you ring that door bell one more time I swear…" Speedy threatened.

Aqualad looked at him indifferently and then decided to ignore him: *ding dong*

"That's it!" Speedy screamed as he aimed the same explosive arrow towards the door. The explosion opened the door and Speedy walked through it with an angry expression.

"Well, that's another way to get in. I guess…" Said Aqualad as he followed his companion up the stairs. "But this at least proves that they are here."

"Oh really, how so?"

"The alarm didn't go off"

Speedy hadn't thought about the alarm before he decided to open the door himself. But he probably would have still done it if it meant Aqualad would stop ringing the bell.

Both Aqualad and Speedy had already been in Titans Tower so they headed straight to the living room with no problem. There they found the living room a bit messy, specially the kitchen and the table.

"Looks like they had a lot of fun yesterday." Said Aqualad as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, no point on doing anything now. We'll just wait 'til they wake up." Said Speedy as he jumped to the couch and looked for the remote control only to find Bumble Bee, Jynx, Raven and Starfire all tied up together on the ground. They also had duck tape on their mouths. "Um… Aqualad, are you seeing this too?"

Aqualad approached him until he saw the four girls tied up. "Well, that would explain this" He said as he showed the two empty bottles of wine.

"Haha, I always knew boss was in to some weird stuff, but this?" He said as he ripped the duck tape from Bumble Bee's mouth.

"This is not funny Speedy. We were attacked last night… Just untie us!" She ordered him.

As they untied all four of them Aqualad asked: "What happened?"

"There's no time to explain, we have to get to L.A." Said Raven as she lifted her arms. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

They all looked around to see if the dark energy would surround them, but nothing happened. Raven, too embarrassed, remained with her arms lifted and started to blush. They waited a few seconds, until Speedy finally said:

"Wow, truly amazing stuff Raven."

"Shut up!" Raven said. "He clearly injected us with inhibitol. So I can't use my powers."

"Raven is right." Said Starfire. "I too cannot use my powers." As the other two confirmed Raven's prediction.

"Who has?" Asked Speedy a little confused and irritated.

"We don't know. Someone attacked us while we were having dinner and asked us where Robin and the others were." Said Jynx as she only just noticed now how good looking Speedy actually was.

"And you answered him?" Asked Speedy.

"It's a long story." Said Jynx as she blushed.

"Dammit, he's taken our communicators too. Quick one of you give me yours." Said Bumble Bee as Aqualad handed her his communicator. "Dammit, Robin isn't answering. I'll try the others."

What she didn't know is that it was useless to try. They had left all the communicators at the hotel room and the only one who was still there was fast asleep (no pun intended).

"Dammit, nobody is answering."

"But we must do something." Said Starfire.

"We need a way to get to L.A. and fast."

"We could use the T-ship we used to get here but only five can go on it so I guess that's not a possibility." Said Speedy as Bee and Raven looked at each other with an evil grin on their faces.

_10 minutes late…_

"Hey, you can't just leave us here. WE JUST GOT HERE" Screamed Speedy at the flying T-ship which was heading the opposite direction fast.

_December 31__st__ 11:10 PM (LA, T-Car)_

"Man I'm so excited Kobe, Gasol, Bynum against the Jumpers. Am I drooling?" Asked Cyborg as Beast Boy ignored him.

Beast Boy was looking out the window as he sighed, he looked sad.

"What's up grass stain? Wait, don't tell me. Raven."

"Yeah… I miss her. I mean, I know it's only been 24 hours but still… WAIT, STOP!"

Cyborg hit the brakes and prepared his sonic cannon. "What is it? What?" He asked as he looked everywhere.

"Comic convention…" He said as he drooled while looking at a building that had a huge sign that read 'L.A. Comic Con'. "Dude, I'll see you at the stadium" He said as he got out of the car.

Before Cyborg could say anything Beast Boy had already left the car. He sighed and said: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

_December 31__st__ 11:30 PM (LA, Robin's bike)_

There weren't many things other than riding his motorcycle that made him feel so good (probably only defeating bad guys and being with Starfire). It helped him to think clearer and he had a lot to think about.

'Jump City doesn't need me anymore, the guys can handle things by themselves… but can I leave without Star?' He thought to himself. 'But can I decide not to go just because of her? What would Batman say?' He knew exactly what he would say, but truthfully Robin did not want as cold as Batman. Still… all his life had been dedicated to being a better superhero.

He's thoughts were interrupted as a body lay on the middle of the road. With a bit of effort he managed to dodge it. There was no doubt it was a guy, for what Robin could tell he was a teenager, although he couldn't see his face. As he hit the brakes, he got off and took off his helmet. He headed towards him, still unable to see his face.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked as he crouched to check on the wounded man.

"Never felt better." Was the 'apparently wounded guy's' response as he turnaround to reveal his real identity, Red X. Robin, still shocked, did not react in time to Red X's punch that knocked him on the ground as his enemy got up.

"What are you doing here X?" He asked

"Well… you're just gonna have to follow me to find out. Aren't you?"

And with that he ran towards an alley way. Was it incredibly weird that Red X was in LA? Yeah. Was it obvious that it was a trap? Oh Yeah. Did he have any other choice than to follow him? Nope.

Robin sighed as he got up and thought: 'Something tells me I'm going to have even more things to think about.'

_December 31__st__ 12:00 PM (LA, In front of Lakers Stadium)_

An impatient Cyborg was waiting with his Jumper cap, in a parking lot next to the stadium. Finally, when his watch hit noon, he exploded:

"Dammit!" Said Cyborg as he threw his Jumpers cap on the ground. "I knew it; I just knew they wouldn't show up in time for the match. Well, I don't care. I'm going in with or without them."

"Not so fast tin can!"

Cyborg turned around and was shocked to see… the Puppet King?

"Puppet King? What the- what are- what are you doing here?"

"I have come to trap and destroy you."

"Get lost. There's a reason why you only showed up in one episode, I mean time."

"Maybe… but this TIME I have a few trick up my sleeves." He said as he showed his remote and suddenly a car went straight at Cyborg. He managed to dodge it but was quickly hit afterwards by another car. He took the hit and did not fall to the ground, but it was definitely going to leave a mark.

"You can control cars? Since when?"

"Muahahaha… let's see how many you can dodge. And seeing as we are in a parking lot, you better be impressive. Hahahaha!"

_**Earlier that day**_

_December 31__st__ 11:45 PM (LA Comic-Con)_

Beast Boy loved these things. He knew he was a geek, a nerd… whatever. He wasn't going to admit it to the others (specially not Raven) but that wasn't going to stop him from having a good time now. However, in the past, screaming fans had always been an obstacle. Luckily, everybody thought he was just another cosplayer. In fact, while checking a comic book:

"HA! What a terrible costume dude!" Said a comic book geek.

Beast Boy turned around to confirm that he was actually talking to him, he was. "Um… excuse me?"

"You look nothing like Beast Boy, man! Besides, who would want to go as Beast Boy when you can go as Robin."

"Uh…" Beast Boy didn't know how to answer to that. However, a few other geeks that were hearing their conversation did.

"You're not serious are you? Beast Boy would kick Robin's ass any day!"

"LMAO, what a noob!"

And more and more people seemed to be interested in this discussion and decided to join in:

"Who cares who would win, Raven would kick both their asses anyway."

"BBxTerra 4 evah 3"

"Terra sucks!"

"You suck!"

Beast Boy did not want to be part of any of this so he tried, silently, to walk away from it. Unfortunately, things got even worst. He got in between another discussion:

"You're absolutely right."

"HA! This just proves you inferior intellectual when it comes to the Lord of the Necklace; Revenge of the all Seeing Eye."

"Wait a minute, I know that voice!" Said Beast Boy as he turned around and confirmed his previous statement. "Control Freak!"

"Why… if it isn't the green changeling. Here to buy some comics?" He said in his cocky and douche-y tone.

"What are you doing here you should be be-" Said Beast Boy before he was cut off by his own rival.

"Behind bars? Well, if you must know my archrival, somebody freed me from prison with the only condition that I would be here all morning. I don't know who it was or why, but now I'm even happier I decided to come."

"Why?"

"I want a rematch!" He proclaimed as he pulled out his remote and the fans around them went 'ooh' and 'aaah'.

_December 31__st__ 11:50 PM (LA, hotel)_

*beep beep beep beep* And so on until KF finally summoned enough energy to turn off the alarm.

"Well *yawn* might as well get up…" He said as quickly (and I do mean quickly) did his morning activities. "Okay, I'm ready. Lakers, here I come!"

As he speeded out of the hotel, but unfortunately he's stomach forced him to stop. "Too hungry… Might as well get a snack before I get in."

As he walked through the streets looking for a fast food restaurant, a lot of civilians were running past him screaming. However, he was either too stupid or too hungry to notice.

"You should be more careful, boy." Said a voice a white blast headed towards him.

The blast came from Dr. Light's weapon that was attached to his right arm. Only, instead of knocking him, it didn't seem to do any harm. Instead, it created sort of like a bubble around him. KF tried to run through it, he even tried to vibrate his molecules through it but there was no use.

"Resistance is futile. You are never going to see the light of day ever again!" Said Dr. Light as he laughed insanely.

**_"Damm... just... damm"_**


End file.
